


Reborn

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Crazy!Eli, Gore, M/M, Murder, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living for almost two hundred years blurred his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by strawberry-delicious: I really want you to do something where Kurt is a vampire and Blaine is dying, so Kurt has to vamp him and they both deal with the repercussions of this.

Living for almost two hundred years blurred his memory. He can’t quite picture his parent’s faces or remember most of the people he had met during his long time on Earth.

He did remember being turned, clear as day.

The parties of Mary Westworth were well known throughout Paris. Kurt just loved a good excuse to dress up and drink fancy wine with the elite. He was young, just turned twenty, and rich. Nothing could touch him.

But the coach he was riding in to the party made an abrupt stop in the middle of a deserted street. Annoyed, Kurt called out to his driver and got a garbled scream in response. He expected to see robbers, murderers maybe.

He didn’t expect the slender, grinning young man, blood covering his chin and neck.

“Hello there.”

Before he could even react, even scream, the man was on top of him and sliding sharp fangs deep into his throat. Kurt jerked and choked out a cry as he felt the  _pull_  of his blood being sucked out of him. It didn’t take long for his struggles to weaken, for his eyes to slide closed, for a bleeding wrist to be pressed against his lips, and his heart to stop beating.

Kurt Hummel was reborn on February 4th, 1734.

The vampire was named Eli and even he didn’t know how old he was. Kurt had been completely dependent on him after his turning, trying to battle the overwhelming urge to kill, eat, kill.

Eli didn’t fight that craving, instead tearing anyone he could into pieces as soon as he could get them alone. He relished in the screams, loved fucking them as they died, loved seeing the light dim in their eyes.

It made Kurt sick. He would look deep into someone’s eyes until they went blank and drank only what he needed. The victim would wake up with a headache but no memory of what had happened.

In all their years together, Eli had only turned one other person. Sebastian had been in the Union Army. Another clear memory, Kurt could still see the raw terror in his eyes as he came back from patrol and saw the camp that Eli had ripped apart. Laughing, Eli had broken his legs and dangled parts of his fellow soldiers in front of him before ripping out his throat. Then, seemingly out of no where, he had bitten his own wrist and pressed it to Sebastian’s lips as he choked out his last breaths. His legs healed, his throat closed, and Sebastian Smythe was reborn on August 21st, 1864.

Once, when they were in the home of a family that Eli was stringing up with their own intestines, Kurt asked him why.

“Why did I turn you?” Eli turned icy blue eyes towards him as he hummed and ripped a rib out of the father’s chest. “I like to collect pretty things.”

Sebastian convinced him to run after that. It was terrifying to sever the line between them and their maker, running into the unknown. Finally, finally they felt in control.

After the second world war, things were better. Kurt and Sebastian had fallen into a life of exploring and enjoying the world. Instead of immersing themselves in death and suffering, they saw the beauty in the world.

They explored museums, went to shows, went to lavish parties and saw all the sights. Sebastian quickly became Kurt’s only friend and they relied on each other. They didn’t need Eli, they didn’t need anyone else.

By a lucky chance, they had managed to be in New York City when the soldiers returned from war. The parties were like nothing they had ever seen, soldiers reveling in their victory. The huge crowds meant that they were able to drink from as many people as they wanted and no one would ever know. The headache and dizziness from blood loss was very similar to a hangover.

They also saw Eli again.  

In a seedy bar of a hotel, they found him. He was still bright eyed and wide grins, waving them over.

“My children!” He let out a shrill laugh and kissed both of them on the cheek.

Even after all those years apart, there was still a terrible submissive feeling that overwhelmed both Kurt and Sebastian. Being in the presence of their maker left them feeling weak.

“You just must come upstairs to my room and have a drink!”

Kurt could hear the whimpers before the door even opened. A young man in a white navy uniform was tied to the bed, gag in place. As soon as the three vampires stepped in, his wide tear filled hazel eyes snapped to them. Kurt could feel Sebastian tense next to him.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Eli cooed, walking forward as the soldier struggled. “I took a tiny taste.”

The bright red on the front of his shirt leaked through the bites on his collarbones. Eli reached forward to pet his face and the man jerked away.

“Eli…” Kurt said softly but was cut off.

“It’s not like he didn’t want it. He was dancing, deliciously drunk, and invited himself up here. He was very willing to get into bed,” the man sobbed. “Blaine is his name. Isn’t it a nice name?” Eli gently pulled away the gag.

“Please, please, please,” Blaine sobbed out, voice cracking. “Let me go, please!”

“Shh,” Eli sat on the bed and cradled Blaine’s head. “Boys, would you like a taste? He’s very sweet.”

Blaine shook his head wildly, whimpering when Eli squeezed his jaw to keep him still.

In the past, they would have just left. They would have ignored the screams and moans of the dying. But, looking at Blaine Kurt felt something different. The young man’s wide eyes were locked on his and a tendril of  _his_  crept through him.

“No?” Sebastian turned, shaking his head as Eli shrugged. “Fine.”

Blaine let out a garbled cry as Eli slammed a hand into his chest, pulling back a fistful of bone, skin and organs. Something in Kurt snapped. He broke off the wooden leg of a chair and thrust it into Eli’s throat with all his strength.

His maker’s eyes widened and for a moment, both Kurt and Sebastian were overwhelmed with pain as the connection between a maker and his fledglings was severed. Eli slumped to the side and fell off the bed with a dull thunk, leaving Blaine choking on the bed.

“Oh my God,” Sebastian gasped, eyes huge from where he was kneeling on the floor. “Kurt…you killed him.”

Ignoring him, Kurt knelt next to Blaine. There was no way that the young man would survive this injury. His pain filled eyes met Kurt’s and he whimpered, blood trickling down his chin.

“Just put him out of his misery,” Sebastian said softly, finally tearing his eyes from the dead body. “Hurry Kurt.”

“I can’t,” Kurt whispered, gently cupping Blaine’s cheek and feeling the tremors running through him.

“Kurt!”

Without another word, Kurt lifted his own wrist to his mouth and bit deeply. He held his bleeding wrist to Blaine’s mouth, watching as Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed. The room was utterly silent, Blaine’s breathing stopped, and Kurt just hoped that he had done it right.

“Do you think it worked?” Sebastian asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair. “I mean…how long does it take?”

Kurt moved his wrist away, frowning when Blaine’s face paled and he lay on the bed as still as death. He reached up to stroke a thumb along his cheekbone.

“I still don’t know why you would do this. I mean, remember when we lived in Chicago and you couldn’t even keep a fish alive,” Sebastian gave him a small smirk. “Are you ready to take care of a fledgling? You have to walk him, and…”

Blaine’s eyes flew open, a few shades lighter than before.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked softly.

In an instant, Blaine’s fangs flashed and he slammed them into Kurt’s throat, holding him tightly. Sebastian took a step closer but Kurt held up a hand. New fledglings were always starving, the first feed was important.

Kurt could feel it, that connection between them both growing stronger. He let out a gasp when Blaine ripped his fangs out, snarling.

“Stop,” Kurt said firmly, finally catching his eyes.

Blaine scrambled backwards, having torn through the ropes earlier and cracked the headboard in his haste. He let out a sharp whine, shaking violently all over.

“What’s happening?” He gasped.

Kurt remembered how overwhelming and terrifying it was. Everything was brighter and louder and his heart was still. Blaine was looking around, eyes wide and filled with fear.

“I…I saved you,” Kurt said softly and finally Blaine looked at him. If his heart was still beating, Kurt knew it would have skipped a beat. When he looked into Blaine’s eyes he saw their future, their forever. He knew from the way Blaine looked at him that he saw it too.

Blaine Anderson was reborn on June 17th, 1945.


	2. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Reborn with Kurt and Sebastian helping Blaine adjust?:)
> 
> Sequel to reborn? Like, just after the transformation with kurt, blaine and sebastian?:)

Contrary to popular belief, vampires didn’t burst into flames as soon as they stepped into the sun.

Instead it was a poison. It wasn’t deadly, and as they aged it became less and less debilitating. The sunlight seeped into their skin, draining their energy until they were left aching and feverish.

Kurt had avoided the sun. He knew he was old enough that he could walk out during the day without much trouble, but he hated it. It left him tired and he fell into a deep sleep.

A deep sleep made you a target for hunters or other vampires. Kurt didn’t like to be a target.

But looking into Blaine’s eyes, so soon after the transformation, he felt like he was walking in the sun again. He could remember the way everything looked so bright and how warm he felt. Blaine’s too light eyes, the color of pale amber, looked so much like the burning sun.

“I can’t breathe,” Blaine gasped violently for breath, hands clenching the headboard and shattering the wood.

“You’re fine,” Kurt could see Sebastian staring intently at the door, body tense. “Shh, you’re okay. You don’t need to breathe. Just calm down.”

It took a few minutes but Blaine eventually slumped down and his gasping stopped. Kurt could vaguely remember how frightening it was to breathe and not feel the oxygen flowing into his body. His heart wasn’t beating so there was no reason for him to breathe.

“I don’t understand,” Blaine sobbed out, struggling to deal with the new feelings. “Please…please help me.”

“Stop,” Kurt reached forward and grabbed his face, forcing him to meet his eyes. Instantly, the fledgling relaxed. A maker always had control over their fledglings as a form of self preservation.

It was a little scary to think about how powerful these feelings were for Blaine in order for Kurt to break that bond and kill Eli.

“We have to go,” Sebastian said, getting more tense. “People are going to come in soon.”

“Listen to me,” Kurt growled out slowly, having completely captured Blaine’s attention. “We’re going to walk out and go somewhere. You are ** _not_**  to hurt anyone. You are  ** _not_**  to speak to anyone.”

“My unit is downstairs,” Blaine whispered, eyes flicking to the door.

It broke Kurt’s still heart. He couldn’t tell Blaine that he wasn’t a soldier anymore, that he didn’t have a unit, that he wasn’t human.

“We need to go now,” Sebastian quickly moved Eli’s body to the closet. It was still obvious that something had destroyed the room but hopefully the panic would be delayed until after they gotten Blaine to the apartment they owned down the street.

Kurt jumped up and grabbed the black coat that Eli had draped over a chair. He carefully put it on Blaine, noticing that he was trembling all over. It took a few tries to get Blaine on his feet but soon they were hurrying down the hallways.

A slender, young maid turned the corner and Kurt saw Blaine’s pupils widen. A low snarl ripped from his throat and he surged forward, stopped only by Kurt and Sebastian grabbing him by both arms. The maid let out a squeak of fear and pressed herself against the wall.

“Kurt, this is bad,” Sebastian hissed as they pulled Blaine down the hall.

Normally, a fledgling was turned far away from people. That overwhelming hunger was dangerous, dangerous to the people around them and dangerous for them to get caught. Fledglings were supposed to be slowly brought into contact with groups. They weren’t supposed to walk through a hotel full of drunk partygoers minutes after transforming.

Kurt could hear his ragged breathing, see his pupils that had taken over the irises and see the tips of his fangs. When they stepped into the lobby, he started letting out a high pitched whine.

They couldn’t stay. They couldn’t risk one of Blaine’s friends seeing them and approaching. He would rip them apart, shred them to pieces right in front of everyone.

“Please, please, please,” Blaine whimpered as they stepped into the street. He actually snapped at someone who bumped into him but thankfully they were too drunk to notice.

“I got a cab,” Sebastian jogged over. “Just, please don’t eat the driver.”

It was easier said than done. Kurt had to slap his hand over Blaine’s mouth because he kept lurching at the dazed driver.

He wished they could finally relax once they were safely in the huge apartment, but they couldn’t. Blaine was almost screaming and struggling against Kurt’s hold. His body bucked and twisted and a few times he managed to sink his fangs into Kurt’s arms and wrists.

“Here,” Sebastian knelt by them and handed him a tall glass of blood. He gave Kurt a small smile and shrug when he looked at him curiously and Blaine grabbed it, drinking it down as fast as he could. The white sheets were soaked with the spilled blood from the glass and Kurt’s bite wounds.

Finally, Kurt was able to grab Blaine’s wrists in a bruising grip and pinned them above his head. Blaine’s body shook with violent sobs and he went limp.

“Sebastian, can you…”

“No, no, no,” Sebastian barked out a laugh. “I’m going to sleep. You made yourself a baby, you take care of him. I’m not giving him a bottle or singing to him in the middle of the night.”

Kurt gaped at him as he swept off to his bedroom, shutting the door. Annoyed, he turned his attention back to Blaine who was staring around the room.

“I know it’s scary,” he said softly. “I know that everything feels like too much. Just try to calm down.”

It was obvious that the new blood had calmed him somewhat. The panicked jerks had calmed to small twitches. Weak sobs echoed through the room and he tried to curl up. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pinning him, and held him until he fell into a fitful sleep.

Blaine slept for days, waking only to drink the glasses of blood that Sebastian brought over. It took time for him to finally be calm enough to be able to hold a conversation.

“What did you do to me?” He asked hoarsely, startling Kurt out of his sleep.

“I’m sorry?” Kurt frowned.

“What did you do to me?” Blaine was trembling again. “Please, what is happening?”

“That man who hurt you?” Kurt nodded when Blaine’s eyes widened. “He made me like this a long, long time ago. He killed you and I…I had to help. I made you this so that I could save you.”

“And what am I?” Tears flashed in his eyes.

“A vampire,” Kurt felt Blaine’s fingers dig into his arms. “A…”

“A monster,” he whispered.

“If you let yourself be one. Eli, the man who made me and killed you, was a monster. He killed for fun, he murdered innocents because he thought he was a god,” Kurt gently rubbed his arm. “Sebastian and I don’t kill people. There is a way for us to get what we need without killing people. I will help…”

“I don’t want your help!” Blaine snarled, jerking out of his hold and moving to the other end of the bed. “You turn me into… _this_ and then you just hold me in bed and tell me that everything is going to be okay? You’ve ruined my life. You have taken  _everything_  away from me!”

“Blaine,” Kurt sat up and Blaine scrambled backwards until he fell off the bed. He rushed back until he was leaning against the wall and sobbed.

“You should have let me die.”

Kurt sat silently as his fledgling broke down in front of him. He didn’t know what to say or do to make this better because there was no way he could make this better.

Three days passed and Blaine refused to move. He didn’t speak, he didn’t take any of the offered blood. Kurt could see him wilting. He was paling, circles growing dark under his eyes, and his fangs peeked out under his lip.

“It’s congealing and getting gross,” Sebastian waved the glass in front of him and Blaine followed it with his eyes. “Drink up.”

“I’m not going to drink the blood from the person you murdered,” Blaine whispered, speaking for the first time in a long time.

“No one murdered anyone,” Sebastian rolled his eyes, glancing back at Kurt who was standing by the door. “How did you manage to find someone more dramatic than you?”

He jumped as Blaine’s hand flashed out and slapped the glass to the floor, shattering it and spilling the blood everywhere. With a sigh, Sebastian threw his hands up in the air.

“It was from a prostitute,” he snapped angrily. “She is fine and doesn’t even remember seeing me. It’s fine.”

“You have to feed,” Kurt said softly.

“I think I’ll just starve myself to death,” Blaine mumbled into his knees.

“But you won’t die,” Sebastian stood and brushed off his pants. “You’re pretty indestructible now. You’ll just get more and more hungry until you snap and murder anyone you see. Once you snap you basically become an animal. So sure, refuse to drink and become the monster you’re so scared of becoming.”

Blaine shrunk down slightly and nodded, clenching his hands into a fist. “…could you please get me some more?”

“Sorry killer,” Sebastian gave him a wink and stood. “I’m done with being your errand boy. You can do your own grocery shopping.”

“Seb, please,” Kurt pleaded, grabbing his arm as he left. “He’s not ready.”

“Stop babying him,” Sebastian gave Blaine a grin and left the apartment.

Kurt floundered at the door for a bit before sighing. He leaned back slightly and caught sight of an extra glass of blood on the dining table. Sebastian liked to act like he hated everything but Kurt knew he cared.

Once Blaine had gotten some energy back from blood, he dressed and followed Kurt out of the apartment. It was obvious that he was constantly distracted but at least he wasn’t turning into the thoughtless bottomless hunger he was before.

“Okay,” Kurt said softly, the nightlife bustling around them. “The best place to find someone is usually in a bar. They’re drunk and usually looking to be alone with someone.”

“What about her?” Blaine said, voice slightly thick as his fangs peeked out. He motioned at a girl standing out front of their apartment. She was swaying and obviously was on her way home from a night drinking.

“Not too close to home,” Kurt shook his head. “Go a little farther out.”

They walked several blocks until Kurt zeroed in on two friends leaving a bar. The girls were giggling and swaying slightly and he squeezed Blaine’s hand.

“Ladies,” Kurt gave them a smile. The taller girl blinked at him and he stared intensely into her eyes. By clearing his thoughts, he could see her eyes go blank as well. Quickly, he did the same to the other girl. “Are you two going home alone?”

“Yes,” the tall one said dreamily.

“Take us there,” they both spun on their heel and started walking.

“How did you do that?” Blaine asked, eyes locked on the shorter girl’s neck.

“You look into their eyes,” Kurt dropped his voice as the girls walked into an apartment building. “Then you can feel this click and you make your mind blank. That’s when they connect to you.”

Blaine jumped forward when they were finally in the apartment and Kurt pulled him back. “Wait. If you just attack then you will kill them. Take it slow.”

It didn’t take long for Kurt to get the two girls on the huge couch in the living room and he moved to take Blaine’s hands. The fledgling was staring hungrily at the girls, slight guilt lingering in the back of his eyes.

“Here,” Kurt sat him down in front of the shorter girl and Blaine leaned towards her. He gently touched the side of her neck. “Bite here. It’ll be overwhelming, it’ll taste so good and you won’t want to stop. You can tell when you’ve taken enough. The taste will become sweeter and that’s when you stop.”

“I understand,” Blaine nodded quickly.

Kurt took a step back and Blaine sank his fangs into the girl’s neck. She let out a gasp and jerked but Blaine grabbed her tighter. He let out a loud moan and began to drink.

For the first time since he had turned Blaine, it was like there was life in his eyes again. Blaine’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Kurt as he kept drinking.

When they girl’s eyes rolled back and she fainted, Blaine pulled back. His lips and chin stained with blood. He groaned and leaned forward and licked at her neck until the blood was gone and the wounds had closed.

Kurt quickly drank his fill from the other girl and lay them both down comfortably. He felt a swell of pride as Blaine wiped his mouth.

“That was good,” Kurt placed his hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

“I wanted to keep going,” Blaine whispered. “I wanted to kill her. Does…does that feeling ever go away?”

“No,” Kurt said honestly. “You just learn to ignore it.”

Three weeks later, they left to travel to the apartment they had in Chicago. Money was difficult to come by since they weren’t able to get a steady job. It became pretty obvious when they didn’t age. Kurt spent his free time making fashion sketches and little designs for advertising companies. It paid well and he was kept anonymous. On top of that money, Sebastian wrote under several pen names.

They were comfortable. Most of the money was spent on renting furnished apartments so they could travel and not gain suspicion.

Blaine was quiet on the train ride to Chicago, staring out the window. Finally, he turned towards them both. “I am from Ohio. Is…is it possible for me to go see my family?”

“No,” Sebastian snorted with laughter. “Killer, you’re dead. Your family thinks you’re dead, you’ve probably had a funeral. Maybe you were even buried in Arlington. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“But…my parents and my brother,” Blaine eyes were wide.

“You’re not the same person you were,” Kurt said softly, shooting Sebastian a glare. “You died. It wouldn’t be fair to your family if you suddenly showed up again.”

He didn’t tell Blaine that he had tried to go back to his home and Eli had slaughtered his family. Your life was over when you were turned. There was no coming back.

“I’ve never been to Chicago,” Blaine whispered half an hour later.

“You’re going to love it,” Kurt smiled.

Around Halloween, Kurt could finally admit that he felt more for Blaine than a maker should.

It took time for Blaine to begin opening up. As time went by, the haunted look began to leave his eyes and he began to smile. Kurt was struck by the care he took to the people after he fed, by the respect for life he had.

“So, what do you think?” Blaine made a little spin and laughed. He was wearing a puffy white shirt, black pants, black boots and a long black cape.

“Opera singer?” Sebastian leaned in, fixing the hat of his costume.

“Dracula,” Blaine gave him a wink and Sebastian laughed loudly.

Seeing him grinning so widely and looking so happy, flushed from their recent feed, something in Kurt moved. It felt so much like that night when he had looked into Blaine’s human eyes.

Blaine was  _his._

Once that thought entered his mind, it never left. In all his years, over two hundred of them, he had never felt this way before. Sure, he had sex but he could never have a relationship.

Being as old as he was, he didn’t often experience new feelings. It was terrifying.

“So…” Kurt burst into Sebastian’s room, making him glare over his notepad as he sat on his bed. Blaine had left just minutes earlier to feed on his own. “I just…”

“Am head over heels in love with our dear little soldier?” Sebastian turned back to his notepad. “Yeah, I’ve known for a long time.”

“How?” Kurt sputtered.

“The looks, the longing glances,” he rolled his eyes. “He’s been doing the same thing. I mean, if I had met him first, I would have gotten him in my bed faster than you can blink.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kurt snarled, feeling a sudden flash of possessiveness.

“Don’t worry. Now I just have to wonder if Blaine is my brother-in-law or my nephew,” he frowned before shaking his head. “This maker business is confusing.”

“You’re disgusting,” Kurt snapped and slammed the door behind him.

It took Kurt until Christmas to finally speak up. They were staying in their New York apartment again, the windows open to see the falling snow and the beautiful lights.

Sebastian had left to find himself ‘entertainment’, as he called it with a grin, and Kurt was alone.

He was staring out of the window, feeling content after his feeding. It was amazing how the world had changed since before his transformation. The sounds were so much louder, the light so much brighter. It was so exciting to see the world grow as he stood still.

Blaine stepped through the door, giving Kurt a little smile as he hung up his coat. He sighed and flopped down on the couch next to him.

“I spent last Christmas in a trench covered in mud,” he smiled at the view. “This is much better.”

“Is it?” Kurt asked, the guilt gnawing at him. “Your first week…you told me that you had wished that I had let you die.”

“I think maybe it’s been so long that you don’t remember how it felt. I was overwhelmed and had lost my entire life,” Blaine shifted closer. “But I’ve gained a lot too.”

“Really?” Kurt frowned and saw the small smile on his face.

“I was excited to be deployed because I was able to see the world and help people. Now, I’m going to be able to see as much of the world as possible and for a very, very long time. I also get to be with you.”

“And you know that you don’t have to,” Kurt said quickly. “I won’t stop you if you want to travel on your on.”

“I don’t,” Blaine shook his head. “Kurt, I want to be with you.”

Kurt hesitated and Blaine leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to his lips. It was like his heart had started beating again, like the blood was racing through his veins, like the air was being drawn from his lungs.

“You saved me,” Blaine whispered against his lips. “I feel like I had been sleeping for so long and you brought me back to life in more than one way. I’m yours.”

He was Kurt and Kurt was his, and they had eternity together. 


End file.
